


Walking Among The Dead

by Cynthia_R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_R/pseuds/Cynthia_R
Summary: Nova Jamie Potter had enough of the British magical community always turning on her every chance they got. After her fourth year and the failed Voldemort resurrection she decided she wasn't going to return for fifth year.After her name was spit out of the goblet of fire Nova started preparing herself in secret with the help of her loyal friend Dobby. When she returned to her relatives for the summer she didn't know they had plans of their own it wasn't until she got to America she was left on the side of the road.Nova had her chance to live her life unfortunately it wasn't going to last long since a few years later the dead began to rise and take over!!!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Daryl Dixon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Walking Among The Dead

3rd Person (P.O.V)

Nova Jamie Potter had started planning for her escape from the magical world a couple of months into her fourth year after her name came out of the goblet of fire.

She couldn't take it anymore the constant danger the constant fighting for her life. Her friends who would turn their backs on her when she needed them the most. There were a few people she could really trust like the Weasley twins Neville and Luna Lovegood a Ravenclaw she had met in the beginning of the year.

During her few trips to Hogsmeade and with Dobby's help Nova managed to get to Diagon alley to get supplies and visit the bank a few times to withdraw amounts of money. She had been in contact with her godfather though Dobby.

Nova wanted them to be family and while reading one of her books came up with the idea of a de-aging potion. During her first visit to Gringotts she discovered she was the heir to a few families and the goblins knew how to keep secrets. She had paid them to make the potion.

She was in contact with Sirius through a two way mirror. Neither of them were in contact with Remus they were never able to get a hold of him no matter how hard they tried.

Anyways when Nova first told Sirius of her plans he wasn't completely on board until she brought up the potion that had been created during his incarceration. Along with the potion she commission to have two bracelets made that wouldn't be able to track them through blood or magic.

While gathering supplies during one of her visits to Diagon alley Nova got an exact replica of her school trunk except it had multiple compartments and a apartment inside. It's where she hid Sirius after he was de-aged to his former 15-year-old self.

Nova had to return to her relatives after the year was over that was when she was going to make her escape. What stopped her from leaving was when they told her they were going to America. She thought it would be a good opportunity to get far away from Britain to start their new lives.

That's how Nova found herself on the side of the road after her loving relatives forced her out of the car with her expanded messenger bag. She smiled as she turned away  
walking into the forest after 40 minutes she came to a stop in a decent size clearing.

"Dobby". Nova called out as she opened her bag to take out the custom mean tent she had purchased before returning to the muggle world.

There was an instant pop as the small house elf with big green eyes looked at his mistress. "What can Dobby do for missy Nova?". Dobby said bouncing in his spot.

"Can you help me set up the tent for the night?". Nova asked as she unfolded the tent.

She didn't have a chance to even take her wand out of the holster before Dobby snapped his fingers setting up the whole tent in an instant. Nova give the house elf a smile before she walked over to where the ruins were carved she rolls her hand and put it over the roof and letting her magic flow through her body.

Her magic activated the protection words around it as well as a muggle repellent and noticed to not charms. It was decided that they would live in the tent until they became of age she didn't needed the British ministry coming after her try to force her back she was still the girl who live.

Nova knew they would still need to go out into the Muggle world to get any supplies they needed and even visit to magical district from time to time. She took the time to add herself and Dobby to the ward as she would do the same with Sirius. When she let him out of the apartment they would be the only ones who would be able to find it.

Nova and Dobby entered the tent and were welcomed to the sight of a beautiful living room. It made the small house elf jump up and down he loved his work especially for his mistress who treat him so kindly.

"Dobby can you go tell Hunter he can come out of the apartment now and then you can go back to whatever it was you were doing". Nova said it was still strange not calling him Sirius but it was something she had to get used to.

"Dobby can". Dobby said before popping away. 

Nova shaking her head at her loyal friends enthusiasm. It's still shocked her sometimes how he had bonded himself to her in her second year after she freed him from the Malfoy's.

Nova opened her bag taking out her shrunken trunk. She set it on the floor and took out her wand tapping the runes to enlarge it. She left the trunk opened and took a seat on the couch admiring the living room she was startled when she heard Hunter's voice.

"It's about time I was able to get out of there. Where are we anyways?". Hunter asked dropping himself right next to her.

"We're outside of Atlanta Georgia in America my loving relatives dropped me on the side of the road". Nova said shrugging her shoulders as Hunter growled sounding like his grim form.

"I'm going to....". Hunter started before Nova interrupted him.

"Hey it's fine at least I won't ever have to see them again and we're both free". Nova said laying her head on Hunter shoulder. They both sat there for a little while still not believing that they were finally free.

If you enjoy this chapter please leave a vote or comment.


End file.
